Filosofia Sentimental com Ênfase em Amor
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Contarei, tudo o que eu sei, do início e também de como eu fui responsável por influenciá-los em certos... Atos.- Franky's PoV - Presente para Nanase Kei


**Fanfic betada por Nanase Kei;**

**PoV do Franky, porque ele é super 8DD**

* * *

**Filosofia Sentimental com Ênfase em Amor**

**-**

_Contarei, tudo o que eu sei, do início e também de como eu fui responsável por influenciá-los em certos... Atos._

**-**

_Presente para Nanase Kei_

**-**

Faz pouco tempo desde que eu me juntei ao grupo dos Mugiwara, mas eu já notei que algumas coisas muito estranhas acontecem por aqui, principalmente quando certos membros da tripulação estão sozinhos. Sei que não deveria falar sobre isso, porque não é certo se meter na vida dos outros – mas eu não estou fazendo isso!

Frrranky apenas servirá de cupido para aqueles que não enxergam a verdade. É o meu dever como membro dessa tripulação, zelar pela felicidade das minhas nee-sans e dos meus nii-chans. Vocês hão de compreender. Para falar a verdade, eu apenas desconfio, mas o meu sentido SUPERRR, me diz que não estou enganado.

Eu sou uma pessoa perspicaz e já notei certos atos e certos olhares. Vocês podem pensar que estou falando do cozinheiro, mas, se tivesse que desempenhar um papel para ele, diria que é o vilão da minha história. Os personagens de quem estou falando são apenas quatro: meus nii-chans Zoro e Luffy e minhas nee-sans Robin e Nami.

Ah! E não posso me esquecer dos coadjuvantes. Eles não vão aparecer muito, mas me cabe citar cada um deles. Chopper e Usopp. E, claro, o narrador e mais SUPERRR membro da tripulação. Eu, o grande Frrranky, também responsável por desempenhar o papel de cupido para essas pobres almas desprovidas de enxergarem a verdade embaixo de seus narizes. Mas não tem problema, nii-chans, Franky está aqui para ajudar vocês!

Eu não sei quando isso começou, mas penso que notei desde o dia em que fomos resgatar Nico Robin das garras da CP9, só que essas coisas devem ter começado muito antes, acreditem em mim. Afinal, não faz tanto tempo assim que eu estou com eles, mas já é o suficiente para que eu saiba _um pouco_ – o suficiente – sobre meus queridos nii-chans.

A história que eu vou contar, não começa com _Era uma vez_ ou _Em um belo dia_, mas acho que seria interessante. Daria um toque sutil de drama. Bem, não é para isso que Frrranky está aqui, mas para fazer as coisas darem certo. Contarei, tudo o que eu sei, do início e também de como eu fui responsável por influenciá-los em certos... Atos.

**X**

No começo não parecia interessante. Para falar a verdade, eu achei que aqueles olhares fossem só impressão minha. Todos tinham saído para fazer compras e Nico Robin havia ficado com Zoro para tomar conta do navio. Eu também estava lá, mas era apenas para fazer alguns reparos no Sunny.

Uma coisa interessante sobre os dois, é que eles mantêm uma relação completamente desprovida de palavras. É muito difícil ver esses dois conversando, principalmente quando estão sozinhos. Me arrisco a dizer que é uma relação de sorrisos e irritações. Mas bem, lá estava eu, consertando o Sunny, quando vi Nico Robin sentar-se em uma das cadeiras para ler um livro.

Eu não tinha reparado, mas Zoro estava por perto também. Primeiro, achei que ele estivesse olhando para o mar, mas, quando resolvi prestar mais atenção, notei que os olhares dele eram dirigidos para Robin. Achei que não devia ser nada de mais, mas resolvi me aproximar mesmo assim.

Resolvi que apenas observaria os dois, sem me intrometer ­_– muito – _na situação. Acontece que eu comecei a me irritar com o silêncio daquela conversa – tudo bem, não era uma conversa, visto que eles pouco se falavam, mas era realmente_ estranho_ Zoro ficar olhando para Robin enquanto ela lia. Ela, por sua vez, às vezes retribuía os olhares com um sorriso ou uma piscadela que _sempre_ deixavam Zoro _muito_ vermelho. Eu achava engraçado.

Em uma dessas vezes, simplesmente não pude me segurar e comecei a rir. Robin sequer se deu ao trabalho de erguer os olhos do livro, mas eu sabia que ela sorria. O nii-chan, entretanto, pareceu ficar muito nervoso com a minha atitude. Ele provavelmente achou que eu estava rindo dele – o que não deixava de ser verdade – e não da situação.

"O que é _tão_ engraçado assim, Franky?" Perguntou ele, me lançando um olhar mortal. Acho que ele teria me feito em pedaços se Nico Robin não estivesse olhando para nós naquele exato instante.

"Desculpe, _nii-chan_, mas é que é _engraçado_ ver o modo como você age quando olha para ela." Apontei Robin com a cabeça e senti algo _muito forte_ me acertar. Vocês podem não acreditar, mas o soco dele dói tanto quanto ser jogado de cabeça contra uma rocha.

"Do que você está falando?!" Ele exclamou, visivelmente nervoso/irritado/vermelho/uma lista de coisas que eu poderia citar, mas não vou, para poupar o nosso tempo.

"Algo errado, kenshi-san? Franky?" Eu não notei quando Robin se aproximou, e acho que tampouco Zoro, porque a surpresa estava estampada em seu rosto com as cores mais vivas de vermelho que eu já vira na vida. O amor não é uma coisa linda? Eu me emociono só de lembrar!

Enfim. Eu estava disposto a compartilhar os meus pensamentos com Nico Robin, mas Zoro não pareceu muito feliz com isso. Para falar a verdade, o nii-chan não pareceu _nada_ feliz com isso. O olhar dele para mim era _tão_ assustador, que eu me decidi por ficar calado, freando qualquer possibilidade de dizer uma besteira que pudesse ocasionar na minha morte imediata. Fiquei preocupado que ele pudesse cortar alguma parte do meu corpo e estragar a minha pose de super.

"Não é _nada_, não é, _Franky?_" Se vocês querem ouvir o conselho de um cara que se arrisca para ver seus nakamas felizes, acho que a hora mais adequada para isso é agora. Nunca se metam no caminho de Roronoa Zoro quando ele está nervoso. Isso faz mal à saúde.

"E..bem...e-eu...claro que não é nada!" Dei a ela um de meus melhores sorrisos. "Eu estava apenas treinando a minha nova pose de SUPEEEER!" Mostrei a ela minha coreografia e via-a sorrir.

"Entendo." Respondeu, me encarando com um sorriso divertido, mas eu sinto que ele mudou quando ela se virou para encarar o nii-chan. "Eu estarei lendo se precisarem de mim."

Vi Zoro suspirar de alívio, antes de olhar para mim de maneira assassina. Eu realmente não sabia onde estava me metendo quando resolvi ajudar os dois, mas sabia que não podia voltar atrás, porque Frrranky nunca volta atrás com as suas promessas super! E aquilo era apenas o começo.

**X**

Se eu achava que estava tendo problemas com Zoro e Robin, era porque nunca tinha ficado sozinho com Luffy e Nami. No primeiro caso, eu apenas tinha que lidar com o nii-chan cabeça dura. Nico Robin parecia já sacar a situação e, honestamente, acho que ela era a pessoa que mais se divertia com isso. Mas, no caso do nii-chan capitão e da nee-san louca por dinheiro, a situação era um pouco mais complicada. Quero dizer...Luffy é um ótimo companheiro, mas é um cabeça oca. E Nami não é o tipo de garota disposta a ceder tão facilmente. O caso é realmente grave.

Me vi num beco sem saída, quando, fazendo reparos no Sunny, vi ambos conversando. Na verdade, Nami discutia com Luffy a respeito de sua falta de cuidados, gastando todo o dinheiro que tinham em bobagens como souvenires ou _carne._ Eu acho simplesmente incrível a capacidade dele de armazenar comida. Aquele nii-chan deve ter um buraco negro no estômago, porque _nunca_ está satisfeito.

Mas o fato a ser discutido é que, apesar das advertências dadas por ela, nós dois sabíamos que isso não daria em nada. Ele simplesmente continuaria a gastar o dinheiro como se Nami não tivesse dito nada, até que ela resolvesse lhe dar outra surra a ponto de fazer seu rosto inchar feito um balão em dias de festa.

"Você está me ouvindo, Luffy?" Ouvi ela dizer.

"Claro, Nami, eu ouvi tudinho!" Respondeu prontamente, ajeitando o chapéu de palha sobre a cabeça. Esse Mugiwara é mesmo um idiota que não entende nada de mulheres.

"Então_ repita_ o que eu acabei de dizer." Cabe a mim citar que Nami sabe ser tão ou até mais assustadora do que Zoro. Vocês podem pensar que não, mas essa nee-san é tão violenta quanto qualquer outra pessoa do bando. Eu tenho medo dela.

"Você disse que..." Ele coçou levemente o queixo, como se tentasse recordar. "...Era algo com o dinheiro... Ahn....Que eu podia gastar tudo em carne!" Exclamou, orgulhoso da própria resposta. Eu tive que me segurar para não bater nele no lugar de Nami.

"Eu não sei porque eu _ainda_ perco o meu tempo seguindo um cara tão idiota." Ela bufou, antes de caminhar para dentro da cabine. Ouvi-a pestanejar alguma coisa sobre o modo como Luffy agia, mas agora minha atenção estava totalmente voltada para ele. Eu nunca tinha visto o nii-chan sorrir assim. Acho que estou cercado por masoquistas.

Acho que foi nesse momento que eu decidi que os ajudaria a qualquer custo. Seria o responsável por acender a chama do amor juvenil no coração de cada um deles. Desempenharia o papel de SUPEEER cupido para que pudessem ficar realmente juntos. Eu estava decidido e nada me faria voltar atrás.

**X**

Para por o meu plano em ação, eu decidi, primeiramente, que precisava saber mais a respeito daqueles que eu queria ajudar. Para tal, resolvi que procuraria os outros membros da tripulação e faria perguntas a respeito deles, apenas para saber um pouco mais. Afinal, informação nunca é demais.

Resolvi que começaria por aquele que está a mais tempo com eles: Usopp. Tive sorte, pois o encontrei com Chopper, na proa do navio.

"Franky? Por que está vestido assim?" Chopper pergunta, me olhando com certa curiosidade.

"Algum baile a fantasia?" Usopp ri de leve. Ele não está me levando a sério, preciso mudar isso.

"Bem, eu... É que na verdade estou em uma investigação muito sigilosa e gostaria de contar com o seu apoio, meu caro Usopp."

"Wuoh! Uma investigação sigilosa?! E do que se trata? Em que o grande Capitão Usopp lhe pode ser útil?" É muito fácil encantar certas pessoas. Basta que você esteja vestido com uma roupa de detetive e tenha uma fala um pouco mais séria que todos caem de amores por você.

"Eeeh? Eu também quero ajudar, Franky!" Chopper sorri, subindo sobre o ombro do nii-chan narigudo.

"Certo." Me encosto na parede da cabine e tiro um pequeno bloco de anotações do bolso, apenas para causar mais efeito. Eles estão fascinados, eu posso sentir. Devo estar super com essa roupa. "Eu preciso que vocês me digam a respeito de Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, Nami e o nii-chan capitão."

"Dizer a respeito?" Disseram em uníssono, me encarando como se eu tivesse feito a pergunta mais estranha do mundo. Oras, em que mundo aqueles dois viviam? Não era tão difícil assim notar que estavam caidinhos um pelo outro.

"É, vocês sabem... Quando eles ficam mais..." Me aproximei deles, após me certificar que ninguém nos escutava. "..._Próximos_..." Sussurrei.

"EEEEEH?!" Chopper se afastou num pulo. Achei que tivesse visto um fantasma ou qualquer coisa do gênero. "O que você está insinuando, Franky?!"

Bati com a mão na testa. Acho que Chopper ainda não estava pronto para me ajudar na minha missão. Usopp, por outro lado, pareceu pensativo.

"É que, certas vezes, Zoro age de maneira _estranha_ quando está perto da Nico Robin e o mesmo acontece com a Nami e o Luffy. Será que vocês nunca notaram?" Questionei, incrédulo com a lerdeza dos meus nii-chans. Assim eu não chegaria a lugar algum.

"Agora que você falou..." Chopper aproximou-se, mantendo a cabeça baixa. "...Às vezes o Zoro fica mesmo estranho quando está na presença da Robin e... Ele trata ela de um jeito diferente de nós..."

"É disso que estou falando!" Sorri abertamente.

"Bom, posso contar a respeito de alguns momentos, mas não sei se ajudará muito." Disse Usopp, com ar pensativo, e começou a me contar.

Acho que ficamos nisso até o entardecer, quando os outros voltaram das compras e preparamos o Sunny para seguir viagem. Eles me contaram coisas bastante interessantes, como o episódio em que salvaram Nami de um tritão e a raiva de Zoro em Skypea ao ver Robin ser ferida. Anotei tudo no meu bloquinho de papel, ainda mais disposto a ajudá-los do que antes. Eu não estou chorando! Estou apenas emocionado com a história dos meus nii-chans, mas foi um cisco que entrou no meu olho, droga!

**X**

Mesmo com tantas informações, eu ainda não estava satisfeito. Sabia que ainda faltava a opinião de um certo alguém a respeito dos fatos esclarecidos e que isso seria de vital importância para que eu pudesse dar prosseguimento no meu plano. Encontrei minha próxima vít... Meu nii-chan cozinheiro preparando o jantar para o restante do bando. Me surpreendi que Luffy não estivesse ali, implorando por alguma migalha ou que Nami e Robin não estivessem petiscando alguma receita nova.

Ele estava sozinho e isso era perfeito para que eu desse prosseguimento ao meu plano. Me aproximei lentamente pelas sombras e isso quase me fez perder o pescoço, quando ele lançou uma _faca_ na minha direção. Eu realmente achei que fosse morrer ou, no mínimo, perder um pedaço do meu topete super. E eu fiquei horas arrumando ele essa manhã.

"Não há petiscos para ninguém hoje, Franky. Espere até a hora do jantar." Disse ele, de maneira sombria.

"E-eu não vim pedir comida, idiota!" Exclamei. "Eu estou bastante abastecido com as minhas colas. Queria apenas te fazer algumas perguntas."

Ele arqueou uma daquelas sobrancelhas enroladas e engraçadas. Tive que me segurar para não rir. "Perguntas, é? É por isso que está vestido de um jeito tão ridículo?"

"O quêêê?!" Tive vontade de pular no pescoço dele naquele instante, mas sabia que tinha que me controlar. Isso era pelos meus nii-chans! Me recompus o mais depressa que pude, ignorando aquele maldito sorriso do cozinheiro. "...Vai deixar eu perguntar ou não?"

Ele acendeu um cigarro e tragou-o lentamente, fechando os olhos.

"Vá em frente."

Eu achei que a reação dele seria do mais puro desgosto quando eu fizesse as perguntas, mas ele agiu com tanta naturalidade que chegou a me espantar. Me relatou a respeito de algumas situações nas quais estava presente e confirmou quando perguntei sobre a suposta paixão de Roronoa Zoro por Nico Robin. Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre Luffy e Nami, ele parecia ter suas dúvidas – acredito que desilusões.

"O marimo cai de amores pela Robin-chan, isso está na cara. Não estou certo a respeito de Luffy, se ele gosta da Nami-san ainda não percebeu. Estou certo disso." Sorriu, tragando o cigarro. "Mas nós todos sabemos que as duas só tem olhos para mim. Elas jamais seriam loucas de dar atenção para aqueles dois. Robin-chwan apenas esperou que eu a resgatasse em um cavalo branco como seu príncipe encantado em Ennies Lobby. Posso dizer o mesmo de Nami-swan, quando _eu_ a resgatei das mãos daquele tritão e..."

A essa altura, eu já não agüentava mais o que Sanji tinha para me dizer. Ele simplesmente começou a viajar nas suas fantasias amorosas e eu vi nele um obstáculo para realizar meus planos. Ele não me atrapalharia, mas tornaria as coisas mais difíceis quando elas acontecessem. Bem, eu estava disposto a pagar para ver. Começaria a por meus planos em ação na semana seguinte, quando todos fossem dormir.

**X**

Na minha mente, tudo era muito simples. Eu trataria de marcar um encontro às escondidas para cada um dos casais e ficaria à espreita, garantindo que nada desse errado. Para tanto, decidi que faria isso em lugares distintos do navio, para que eles não tivessem a chance de se esbarrar. Seria catastrófico, por exemplo, se eu trocasse os pares. Pensei muito a respeito disso e decidi que talvez fosse melhor trabalhar com um de cada vez.

Achei que seria melhor tentar com a nee-san arqueóloga e com o nii-chan espadachim. Me lembro, certa vez, de tê-los visto discutir alguns dias depois de ter tido aquela conversa com Chopper e Usopp. Para falar a verdade, tudo começou num dia quando eu, Chopper e Zoro estávamos sozinhos no Sunny. Eu estava reparando o Waver quando ele começou a fazer uma série de perguntas que deixaram Zoro à beira do desespero¹. Confesso que foi muito engraçado.

A discussão dos dois acabou não dando em nada, visto que Zoro sequer conseguia responder Robin sem mostrar todos os tons de vermelho existentes na Terra. Era mesmo divertido ver como ele reagia a certas provocações. Mas voltando ao que interessa, decidi que começaria por eles. Fiquei dias à fio, bolando uma estratégia que fosse infalível e acabei por escolher um antigo meio. Redigiria uma carta em nome dos dois e as entregaria de alguma forma que não parecesse suspeita. Era um plano Super, não tinha como falhar.

A parte difícil foi entregar as cartas. Para Zoro, a tarefa foi mais fácil, visto que ele sempre estava dormindo em algum canto do Sunny-go. O problema mesmo foi com Nico Robin. Eu não queria ter que pedir ajuda a ninguém, seria muito suspeito. Mesmo assim, me obriguei a chamar Chopper de canto. Ele foi até Robin e começou a conversar com ela sobre _qualquer-coisa-relacionada-a-medicina_ e aquilo me bastou.

Usei esse tempo e as minhas habilidades Super em prol do amor. Consegui, sem que Nico Robin notasse – ou pelo menos foi o que achei – , colocar o envelope com a carta dentro do livro que ela estava lendo. Me retirei o mais rápido possível, visto que logo ela estava voltando. Observei de longe sua reação quando viu a carta. Ela apenas sorriu. Zoro tinha ficado vermelho e eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre o comparecimento dele, mas logo concluí que ele viria.

Eram exatamente onze e cinqüenta e oito, o que significava que faltavam apenas dois minutos para eles se encontrarem no topo do mastro do Sunny. Quando eu construí aquilo, pensei apenas no conforto do observador, mas, olhando melhor, agora vejo que também serve para _outras coisas._ Hah, eu sou mesmo um cara esperto! E super.

Me escondi em um lugar bastante estratégico para ter a certeza de que nenhum dos dois me veria de onde eu estava. Não pretendia me intrometer, mas eu estava disposto a observar os dois para ter certeza de que nada viria a dar errado. O plano era bom e eu estava disposto a repeti-lo na noite seguinte com Luffy e Nami. É, seria tudo muito fácil.

_Tudo muito fácil,_ eu disse? O que diabos _os quatro_ estão fazendo aqui? E por que está tão apertado?

"_Ai, não se mexa, Chopper!"_ Ouvi uma voz – e não era a minha.

"_Desculpa, Usopp, é que tá realmente apertado aqui!"_ Ah, não.

"_O que é que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?!"_ Exclamo, ainda indignado com a enorme falha no meu plano.

"Franky!" Eles exclamaram em uníssono e eu tapei suas bocas antes que pudessem prosseguir. Ao que tudo indica, resolveram agir para juntar Luffy e Nami justo na noite em que eu resolvi fazer o mesmo com Zoro e Robin. Tive que começar a pensar em algo ou tudo acabaria indo pelos ares.

"Tudo bem," Ouço a voz de poucos amigos de Zoro. Acho que ele não está de bom humor. "o que _diabos_ está acontecendo aqui?"

"Ao que parece, todos nós recebemos a mesma carta, kenshi-san." Robin, um pouco mais calma, respondeu. "Devem estar tramando para nós."

"E eu vou matar quem quer que seja." Ouvi Nami emendar. A situação não estava nada boa para nós e eu senti que Usopp começava a tremer.

"E não tem carne..." Luffy, mais desanimado, encostou-se no estofado.

O meu plano perfeito – e super – estava indo por água abaixo por culpa dos dois palermas que agora estavam do meu lado. Eu sabia – eu tinha certeza – que deveria ter feito tudo sem contar com a ajuda deles dois. Teria dado muito mais certo, mesmo que eu tivesse apenas a versão da história fantasiosa do nii-chan cozinheiro.

"_O que faremos agora, Franky?"_ Chopper sussurrou.

"_É, e-eles vão acabar nos matando se descobrirem..."_ Usopp gaguejou, agarrando-se ao meu braço.

"_Calem a boca, eu preciso pensar..."_ Sussurrei, tentando afastá-los.

"Vocês ouviram algo?" Nami ergueu-se de onde estava. O olhar dela era de tão poucos amigos quanto o de Zoro. Acho que se nos encontrasse agora, viraríamos churrasco da sua próxima previsão.

"Algo? Deve ter sido sua imaginação, Nami." Luffy, para o meu alívio, disse, coçando a cabeça.

"Não," Zoro estreitou os olhos, olhando em volta. "eu também acho que escutei algo."

"Estou com o Luffy, acho que foi apenas a imaginação de vocês dois, kenshi-san." Robin concluiu. Se ela sabia de algo, estava conspirando a nosso favor.

"Eu já te disse para parar de me chamar assim, inferno!" Zoro cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar.

"Acho que você se incomoda _demais_ com certas coisas, Zoro." Nami alfinetou, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. De alguma forma, acho que não precisaremos fazer nada.

"O-o quê?!" Ele exclama, começando a ficar vermelho. É de praxe. "E quanto a você?! Também não acha que se incomoda _demais_ com certas coisas, sua pirralha insolente?"

"O que você está insinuando?!" Nami exclamou.

"Do que vocês estão falando, gente? Eu estou faminto..." Luffy, ao meu ver, é o que menos ajuda. Queria que Nico Robin fizesse algo. Ela sempre sabe o que fazer. Está um pouco escuro e por isso não posso enxergar muito bem.

"Não é educado tratar uma mulher com essas palavras, kenshi-san." Robin diz, abrindo um sorriso que, na minha opinião, é bastante enigmático. É um sorriso que não diz nada, mas, que ao mesmo tempo, diz tudo. É realmente estranho, mas sou capaz de entender porque o nii-chan espadachim caiu nas graças dela.

"Foi ela que começou e pare de me chamar assim! O que custa dizer o meu nome?!" Zoro estava vermelho. Não pouco vermelho, mas _tão vermelho_ quanto no momento em que entrou na cabine atrás de Robin naquele dia.

"Eu gosto de chamá-lo de kenshi-san, _kenshi-san._" Ela fazia de propósito, eu sabia que sim.

"Argh! Não sei porque estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui!" Irritado, vi Zoro se levantar para deixar a cabine. Robin apenas riu.

"Que grande perda de tempo." Nami bufou, afundando no estofado, ao lado de Luffy. "E quanto a você, não vai dizer nada?"

"Estou famintooo..."

"Já chega, eu estou cansado disso!"

"Franky!" Ouço Usopp e Chopper dizerem.

...

Todos estão olhando para cá. E calados.

Drrroga, será que eu pensei alto?

"Acho melhor você ter uma **ótima** explicação para isso, _Franky._" Ouço Nami começar, enquanto os outros me empurram para fora. Grandes amigos. Ótimos amigos.

"B-bem, eu..." Droga, eu preciso pensar em algo, porque o Roronoa está dando meia volta.

"Você...?" Os olhos dele são os olhos de um verdadeiro assassino e eu sinto que ele é capaz de me matar a qualquer instante.

"Acho que não precisa ser tão duro com ele, Zoro. Vai ver era só uma brincadeira." Pela primeira vez, ouço Luffy dizer algo inteligente nesse dia – talvez na vida dele.

"Franky apenas queria nos divertir um pouco, kenshi-san, guarde essa espada." Robin pousou a mão sobre a de Zoro e eu fui eternamente grato por ele guardar a lâmina da Kitetsu – acho que era esse o nome da espada – na bainha.

"Obrigado, nee-san, você é tão compreensiva!" Abraço Robin, emocionado pelo seu ato de caridade comigo. Mas eu não estou chorando, idiotas! Eu, eu...! Eu apenas estou feliz por ainda estar vivo!

"Largue ela, seu ciborgue fajuto!" Antes que eu tenha a chance de retrucar, sinto algo muito forte me atingir. É a mão de Zoro novamente.

"Está com ciúmes, é, Zoro?" Quando finalmente me recupero, vejo Nami sorrir daquele jeito tão dela. É realmente assustador.

"É verdade mesmo, Zoro?" Luffy inclina a cabeça para o lado, olhando na direção do nii-chan espadachim. Tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele terá um ataque cardíaco a qualquer instante.

"E-eu não estou com ciúmes!" Zoro, Zoro, você não sabe que apenas piora a sua situação agindo dessa maneira? Me lembro vagamente da conversa que ele teve com Chopper² a respeito dos olhos de Nico Robin. Eles estão azuis agora, é verdade, mesmo que para mim sempre o tenham sido.

"Oras, que gracinha, kenshi-san." Robin se aproxima, apertando-lhe a bochecha e depois olha para mim. "Foi realmente divertido, Franky." Ela acena e dá um beijo na bochecha de Zoro, antes de caminhar para fora da cabine. "Boa noite para todos. Ah, e, doctor-san, dê uma olhada no kenshi-san por mim³." Piscou, olhando na direção onde Chopper e nii-chan narigudo estavam escondidos e saiu. Nico Robin é mesmo uma pessoa misteriosa.

"Doctor-san?" Nami volta os olhos naquela direção. Novamente, eles têm aquele brilho assustador de quem matará a qualquer instante.

"N-não me mate, Nami!" Chopper sai das sombras, se jogando aos pés dela. "A culpa foi toda do Usopp, ele quis me arrastar pra isso!"

"O-oe, não entregue seus nakamas assim!" Usopp sai, sendo surpreendido por um forte cascudo de Nami.

"Usopp, você também está aí? Que legal." Luffy sorri.

Eu já tinha até me esquecido de Zoro e seu estado catatônico, quando notei seu olhar de fúria na direção que Nico Robin havia ido. Acho que demorou um pouco para cair a ficha a respeito do beijo e das palavras dela.

"Oras, _aquela mulher..._" Ele aperta os punhos com força, e, antes que Robin seja capaz de descer – ou tenha pensado nisso, porque eu acho que ela esperou de propósito na parte de cima –, Zoro a segura pelo pulso. "Oe, o que você estava pensando?!"

Eu realmente não sei se assisto à discussão aqui dentro ou lá fora. Estou numa dúvida cruel, mas opto por ver a de Robin e Zoro. Está mais interessante. Confiarei Luffy e Nami aos meus nii-chans.

"Por que, kenshi-san? Tudo que eu fiz foi me despedir de você. Será que a mulher que te conquistou vai ficar com ciúmes?" Ela está sorrindo e, antes que eu possa dizer algo, noto que _todos_ – inclusive Luffy e Nami – estão do meu lado, observando às escondidas. Me limito a fazer um sinal para que todos fiquem em silêncio.

"Oras, eu não sei do que você está falando!" Ele cruza os braços, desviando o olhar. Mesmo que tudo esteja escuro, sou capaz de enxergar, ao menos, quinze tons diferentes de vermelhos no rosto do nii-chan espadachim.

"_Ah,_" Ela se aproxima, cruzando os braços. Eu não sei se é apenas impressão minha, mas o olhar dela é semelhante ao olhar de um predador. Quero perguntar algo, mas acho que todos – exceto Nami – tem a mesma impressão que eu. "então você não vai se importar se eu fizer _isso._"

WUAH, QUE MOMENTO MAIS LINDO! Eu realmente tive que me segurar para não correr e abraçar os dois! Eles conseguiram, conseguiram! Eu estou emocionado, porque meu plano SUPEEER deu certo! Mas isso não são lágrimas, não são!

Estou a ponto de dizer algo, quando desvio os olhos para trás. Nami parece tão emocionada quanto eu e está a ponto de dizer algo, quando se levanta. Ainda tenho tempo para observar a reação de Zoro perante a atitude de Nico Robin. O malandrão está começando a corresponder o beijo como ela merece! Cheio de amor e sentimentos! Wrrrrrrrah é realmente lindo de se ver!

"Algo errado, Nami?" Luffy se levanta, encarando-a.

"Não." Ela responde, voltando para a parte interna da cabine. Usopp e Chopper ainda estão muito ocupados observando Zoro e Robin, mas eu sinto que tenho trabalho a fazer.

"Não está feliz pelo Zoro e pela Robin? É legal ver que nossos nakamas são tão unidos assim!" Sorriu abertamente, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Eu realmente sinto vontade de dizer boas verdades ao nii-chan capitão, mas me seguro.

"Você é um idiota mesmo, Luffy!" Ela acerta um cascudo nele e eu apóio totalmente. Como alguém pode ser tão idiota assim?

"Ai! Dói!" Ele choraminga e, antes que tenha a chance de dizer algo, é lançado para perto de onde eu estou. É a minha chance de entrar em ação!

"_Hey, nii-chan, preste atenção."_ Sussurro. _"Não diga nada, apenas escute, sou a sua consciência."_

"Eeeh, consciência?" Ele pergunta, espantado. Acho que meu plano dará certo.

"_Fique quieto, eu já disse!"_

"Mas é que você tem a voz do Franky..."

"_Apenas me escute e não diga mais nada."_

"Tá bem..."

"_Você gosta da nee-san, apenas foi idiota o suficiente para não perceber ainda. E ela gosta de você! Achei que nunca quisesse deixar seus nakamas tristes, mas veja como ela está! Faça algo!"_

"Pra mim, ela parece nervosa..." Disse ele, com um muxoxo. É realmente difícil fazer com que idiotas enxerguem a verdade.

"_Apenas faça algo!"_

"Uhn... Tá bem." Ele se levanta, tirando o chapéu de palha da cabeça. De início, não entendo o que ele quer fazer. "Oe, Nami."

"O q..." Antes mesmo que a nee-san tenha chance de dizer algo, Luffy coloca o chapéu de palha na cabeça dela e, talvez imitando Robin, eu realmente não sei, a beija. Eu não esperava que ele fizesse tanto.

Certa vez, ouvi Usopp e Chopper dizerem que aquele era o maior tesouro do nii-chan capitão e que não era a primeira vez que ele o entregava à Nami. Isso havia acontecido duas outras vezes. Uma no East Blue e outra em Skypea.

Mas eu estou tão emocionado! O meu plano deu tão certo! Os quatro estão juntos e nada, _absolutamente nada_, poderá separá-los! Apenas um mero detalhe do qual eu havia me esquecido. Devo ter citado antes, mas, só agora, vendo-o com os meus próprios olhos é que consegui me lembrar com clareza. O vilão da história está aqui. E Usopp e Chopper já perceberam.

"S-Sanji?" Chopper diz de onde está.

O silêncio paira no ar. Zoro e Robin se afastam para encara-lo em estado completamente catatônico. O cigarro está no chão. Chopper e Usopp se aproximam, mas antes que o nii-chan rena possa ter a oportunidade de examiná-lo, o nii-chan narigudo começa a sacudi-lo freneticamente, tentando trazê-lo de volta à nossa realidade.

"Sanji! Oe, Sanji, acorde!" Ele exclama, sem deixar de sacudir o nii-chan cozinheiro sequer por um único instante.

Sou capaz de compreender o que ele sente. Foi traído pelas duas mulheres que amava, pensando que, um dia, seria o príncipe encantado a despertá-las com um beijo. Seus sonhos foram completamente destruídos ao ver essa cena e, não bastasse isso, ainda viu Luffy e Nami como plano de fundo.

"WUAH, NII-CHAN, VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR TÃO ARRASADO!" Prestando toda minha solidariedade, me abraço a ele. Não estou chorando, apenas sendo solidário!

"Robin-chwan... Nami-swan..." São as únicas palavras que ele é capaz de proferir.

"Ah, cozinheiro-kun..." Robin diz, ainda _muito_ próxima do nii-chan espadachim.

"Sanji, você estava aí também?" Luffy se aproxima, sorrindo. Nami ainda usa o chapéu de palha dele.

"Sanji-kun..." Nami diz.

A única pessoa que ainda não disse nada, foi Zoro. Acho que ele tem noção do estado em que o nii-chan cozinheiro se encontra, ou simplesmente não quer dizer algo inapropriado, se bem que... Ele é o Zoro.

"O que foi, cozinheiro? Perdeu a fala, é?" Ele sorri.

Acho que se Sanji tinha dúvidas de quem ia chutar primeiro, todas elas se esvaíram com o comentário infeliz do nii-chan espadachim. O chute dele fez com que Zoro atravessasse as paredes da cabine, indo parar em cima dos estofados.

O SUNNY-GO VAI FICAR DESTRUÍDO, NÃOO!

"Oras, seu...!" Zoro levanta, pronto para sacar a espada, mas Sanji está ocupado demais acertando uma voadora em Luffy.

"Como vocês ousaram a profanar essas belas damas?! Eu vou matá-los!"

Não presto muita atenção nas brigas ou nos comentários, estou desesperado demais para isso. O meu Sunny-go está sendo completamente destroçado pela ira amorosa do nii-chan cozinheiro!

"JÁ CHEGA COM ISSO! PAREM! PAREM!" Eu grito em prantos, na tentativa de pará-los, mas não consigo. Eles começam a brigar – principalmente Zoro e Sanji, porque Luffy ainda não está entendendo _nada_ – e a _destruir_ o navio dos sonhos! Eles não podem! Eles não devem!

"Já chega, rapazes." Essa voz calma e serena a qual eu devo a minha vida parece ser a única capaz de frear o espadachim. Ele pára. "É hora de dormir." Robin sorri.

"É isso mesmo. Venha, Luffy, não quero te ver dormindo pelos cantos igual o Zoro, amanhã." Nami puxou-o pela orelha, ignorando completamente seus protestos.

"E você também, cozinheiro-kun. Traga ele, doctor-san."

"H-hai!" Chopper e Usopp começam a arrastar um Sanji completamente derrotado, mas eu fico na cabine, encarando o estrago.

É, meus amigos, às vezes o amor pode custar muito caro. Eu que o diga, tendo que passar a noite toda consertando o Sunny-go enquanto eles se divertem. Mas valeu a pena! Meu plano SUPEEEER deu certo! Porque Frrrrrrrrranky jamais falha. E isso é apenas uma lição de muitas, na minha missão como cupido.

Definitivamente, o amor é _muito_ complicado.

**X**

_Todas as citações¹²³ são referentes à fic Conversa de Homem escrita pela Nanase Kei. LEIAM, PORQUE É FODA 8D_

**X**

**N/A:**

_Bastidores, parte 1:_

Anne: Não to conseguindo escrever a ZR, mas queria tanto escrever.

Nanase: Eu entendo D:

Anne: To pensando em fazer algo com o Franky.

Nana: FAÇA 8D ALGO SUPERR!

Anne: Taí, gostei 8D Vou fazer um PoV do Franky 8D

Nana: Apoio totalmente 8D

_Bastidores, parte 2:_

Anne: Não sei que título por pra fic.

Nana: Coloca algo bem longo, tipo o título da sua HaoAnna.

Anne: Filosofia Etílica com Ênfase em Sakê? 8D

Nana: É 8DDDD

Anne: E o que eu colocaria? Filosofia Sentimental com Ênfase em Amor?

Nana: HAUAHUAHAU AMEI!

Anne: OLHA QUE EU COLOCO 8D

Nana: COLOCA, QUALQUER COISA PODE ME CULPAR 8D

Agora vocês já sabem como nasceu essa fic louca e o título.

Agradeço demais à Nanase Kei, porque, se não fosse por ela, essa fic jamais teria saído 8D Todos os créditos são dela. Te amo, Nana 8D Deixem reviews, por favor 8D


End file.
